Badge of Love
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: The summary is inside cause it didn't fit. PLEASE READ! R&R!
1. EARTHQUAKE!

**Disclaimer: Charmed unfortunately is not mine. And neither are the characters of Charmed.**

**So here's my new story, and I hope you like it. Please review after the chapter!**

**Summary:_ Piper and Leo are husband and wife. They are also partners for the San Francisco Police Force. But then tensions go high and their relationship is put to the test when the police departments all over the country are sentenced with a new rule. Will they quit the job they both love, or will they go their separate ways?_**

**

* * *

**

"So, how did like today?" Leo asked his wife, Piper. Piper looked over from her seat.

"Very hectic honey," Piper answered. "I think you would know." Leo laughed. It had been a very hectic day. They had to run down a drug dealer, and he ended up shotting the back up they called in. They finally caught him, but after Leo being grazed by a bullet. They sent him to the hospital, only to be released the same day, after getting many shots. It had been a horrible day, but it had potential, plus, they both love their job.

"I know I should. I almost there," Leo said as they turned a corner. Thankfully the day was over and they got to go home.

"I'm getting very tired Leo, we better get there soon, or...or I'll explode!" Piper told him. Leo laughed. Piper glared at him.

"So, what are you making for dinner?" Leo asked, still laughing.

"I'm not. You're ordering out. I'm sleeping," Piper answered. Leo grinned. Piper looked away.

"Come on Piper!" Leo said, swatting her on the arm.

"Turn on the radio," Piper demanded. Leo switched it on.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right _

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

'Cause she's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
I_ want to be your girlfriend_

"What's with these songs now a days? They're all so fast paced!" Leo muttered.

"You sound old, honey," Piper pointed out. Leo looked over at her.

"Well, I don't mean too!" he said. "Do you think I'm old?"

"Honey, if you're old, then I'm old, and I don't think I'm old. Do you?" she smiled.

"Piper, you know you're not," Leo said as they pulled into their driveway. They could already hear Heidi barking. Piper hopped out of the car and jogged toward the door. She unlocked the door and Heidi burst out, tongue lolling, tail wagging so furiously it was like a rocket.

"Heidi, Heidi, settle down, just let me get your leash!" Piper said. Heidi immediately sat down, but that didn't stop the adreneline, the tongue, and the tail. Leo laughed at her. She cocked her head at him. He just shook his head as Piper came out of the house with a purple leash.

"Okay, girl, sit down so I can hook this on," Piper ordered. The 6 month old puppy had been bouncing up and down, and suddenly went still. Heidi started looking around frantically. Then she started barking madly.

"Heidi, what's the matter?" Leo asked, frightened. He knew that when a dog or animal goes crazy, something is wrong. Very wrong. Piper grabbed Heidi by the collar and hooked the leash onto the collar.

"You can't still go! Something horrible is going to happen! Piper, just come inside please," Leo begged. Piper looked at him.

"Leo, she has to go!" Piper answered. Leo glared.

"Look honey, I know you worry, and I know you care, but I have to walk Heidi!" Piper said, turning on her heal and marching to the sidewalk.

"I love you!" Leo called out.

"Love you too!" Piper called back. She turned the corner and Piper was gone. Leo sighed and walked back into the house. Heidi would soon be in training camp, and then they wouldn't see her until she had graduated to police dog. Then maybe Piper would listen. He stepped into their living room and slumped down onto the couch. He grabbed for the remote and clicked on the TV.

_Today Kaleb Gooden was on trial for murder and pleaded guilty. His time is from 30 years to lifetime. Next, we cover the suspicion that their may be an eartquake in the San Francisco area. (Cut to a dog kennel) "Mrs. Junning, Mrs. Junning! Why do you think there is going to be an earthquake in your area?" (newslady) "Because my dogs are going crazy. I've been watching them for years and this is their earthquake behavior."_

That was what Heidi had been doing! Damn it Piper! And Mrs. Junning lived right down the street. Leo jumped out of his seat and ran to the door to grab his coat.

"Damn it Piper," he muttered and ran out the door.

* * *

Piper skipped along until the earth started quaking beneath her feet. Piper knew what was happening and threw herself on the ground. The cement came in contact with her head. Her world grew fuzzy. Then there was none at all.

* * *

Leo knew this was the route Piper always took, so where was she? He heard Heidi barking. The earthquake was over, so Leo knew something must be wrong. He sprinted toward where the whines and barks were coming from. Piper lay on the sidewalk, blood seeping out of a wound in her head. Leo ran up to her, tearing off a peice of his shirt as he ran. He tyed it around her head. Piper still hadn't woken up. Leo lifted her into his arms, grabbing Heidi's leash at the same time, then carried her home.

* * *

**How was the first chapter? I know, very long. I couldn't find a place to stop. I was going to go on longer, but my sister told me to stop. Please review! I'll update VERY soon.  
_Leolicious_**


	2. Typical Morning

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Charmed or it's charaters. I am just a fan and will never ever do anything to hurt the directors and producers and excutive producers, even if they made very stupid mistakes during the show...**

**Okay, here's the chapter. Sorry for the long update! I may attempt a sex scene in this chapter. I don't really know. Well, here you go.**

**Sorry I didn't mention this before, but this is a non-magical story and there is no Paige. Just good ole' Phoebe and Prue.**

**Leo: 29, Piper: 27, Phoebe: 26, Prue: 28, Andy: 30, Jason: 28, Kassidy (Prue and Andy's child): 5**

**Andy & Prue status: Married**

**Phoebe & Jason status: Engaged**

**Piper & Leo status: Married**

**

* * *

**

Piper slowly opened her swollen eyes, and looked around the bedroom. She noticed Leo sitting at their desk and looking through paper work. She shifted her position and Leo turned around. His face was red.

"I told you not to go out! Now look what happened!" Leo screamed at her. He had never been this angry at her before.

"If you had just listened to me, none of this would have happened. Nobody ever listens to me!" he yelled. Heidi was hiding in the corner. She must be frightened.

"Leo calm down! You're scaring me," Piper said, getting his attention. Heidi ran out of the room.

"Oh, it's okay for you to scare me, but I can't scare you?" he yelled at her. Piper closed her eyes.

"No, it's not okay. I get it now. But you screaming at me is not going to turn back time!" Piper said, getting angry. "I made a mistake! Leo, I was wrong. Get over it. People make mistakes and there is nothing you can do about it!" By that time, Piper was screaming. She tryed getting up, but she felt woozy. Leo's face went pale.

"Piper? Are you okay?" he asked frantically. Leo rushed over to her. He gathered her in his arms. But Piper had already passed out. Again.

* * *

Leo quietly laid Piper in their bed, gently covering her up, and softly padded out of the room. He smiled as he thought of her glistening brown hair. Sparkly brown eyes. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the newspaper. He wasn't really reading it, just pretending. He looked at the clock. It was ten. Ten at night! They have to be in early tomorrow. Shit. Leo padded back into the bedroom, snatched his pajamas, and started undressing. Little did he know Piper wasn't sleeping.

"Hi Leo!" Piper said joyfully after he was done getting into his pj's.

"Piper!" he said surprised. He smiled. She smiled back.

"What time is it?" asked Piper. Heidi grunted from the corner. She must be dreaming.

"10:00 pm," Leo answered. "So get back to bed." Piper grumbled as she shifted her position.

"So what were you doing before you said hello to me?" Leo asked Piper. Piper grinned to herself. Leo snuggled up in bed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Watching you," Piper said, still grinning. Leo thought to himself.

"Grrrr..." he growled. "People aren't supposed to watch me while I'm dressing."

"But I watch you undress all the time," Piper said, confused.

"But that's when I acknowledge it," Leo explained. "Anyway, let's just get to sleep." Piper snuggled closer to Leo, and Leo wrapped his arm around ehr even tighter. And that's how the slept.

* * *

The alarm rang at 4:30 in the morning and Leo slapped it quiet.

"Five more minutes," Piper grumbled. Leo threw the covers off of him and Piper.

"Up. We got a big day ahead of us," Leo said, lefting her up into a sitting position, against her will of course. She glared at him, then picked herself up and strode into the bathroom and closed the door. Leo tryed to walk in after her, but the door was locked.

"PIPER! Let me in!" Leo yelled, banging on the door. Piper pretended not to hear him.

"Come on Piper, I need a shower too," Leo said calmly. Piper unlocked the door and Leo walked in.

"Thank you," he said through gritted teeth. Piper didn't seem to hear him, for she was still undressing. Leo snuck up behind her and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing? I'm getting ready for work! And I thought I heard a certain someone say that eople aren't supposed to watch other people while their dressing," Piper said, but leaning into his chest all the same.

"Sorry. Impulse. Let's get in the shower," Leo said, and pulled off his clothes and screeched the curtains open. He started turning the knobs until it was just right. Then they got in.

* * *

After brushing her hair, Piper, clad in her SFPD uniform, walked out to the kitchen to start breakfast. By that time, it was 5:30. Leo was still in the bedroom getting changed. Piper threw some eggs into a bowl and started whipping them as Leo came out from behind the closed door, in the same thing as she.

"Mmmm, scrambled eggs," Leo said as he grabbed Heidi's leash.

"I'll be right back, I'm taking Heidi for a walk," he called as he closed the door behind him. Piper smiled to herself. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello," Piper said blissfully. She heard a small snicker.

"Hi," Phoebe giggled. Piper smiled again.

"Hey Phoebs. What are you doing up this early?" Piper asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. But I have to be quiet, Jason's still asleep," Phoebe whispered. Piper poured the whipped eggs onto a skillet and turned the oven on.

"Okay. Are you two still on for dinner tonight? Adam gave us the night off tonight just for the occasion," Piper asked.

"'Course we are!" Phoebe said. She heard a dog bark in the background.

"Well, if you get a chance, could you call Prue and ask her if she, Andy, and Kassidy are coming tonight?" Piper questioned.

"Sure. Well, I better go. I'll try to get back to sleep," Phoebe yawned.

"Take care. Love you," Piper smiled.

"Love you too. Take care. Buh-bye," Phoebe said.

"Bye." And the conversation was over. Piper checked the eggs and noticed they were almost done. She stirred the around in the skillet. She turned off the stove and put the eggs on a plate. She put 4 peices of toast in the toaster and sprinkled some salt and pepper onto the eggs. Leo walked into the Victorian Manor, Heidi chasing after him, both of them panting.

"Hello beautiful," Leo said, placing his lips onto her own. The toast popped up, and Piper pulled away from the kiss to retrieve them. By now it was 6:00. She slid butter over the warm pieces of bread, half-way crispy, and handed half the eggs and 2 pieces of toast to Leo. Leo poured him and Piper a glass of milk, and they sat down to eat.

* * *

Piper walked into the office, where Daryll, Kyle, Adam, Caitlin, and Jane were waiting.

"Hey Piper!" Caitlin said. Her and Piper had known each other since middle school, and were glad when they both found out they both wanted to become cops. The same went for Adam and Leo.

"Caitlin! Hey," Piper said. Jane wandered up to her.

"You've got some papers to fill out on your desk, Ms. Halliwell," Jane, Leo and her's secratary, said.

"Thank you Jane, and you can call me Piper," she said to her and walked into her office. Leo was already there, working his way through the paperwork.

"What's it for?" Piper questioned. Leo looked up.

"The father that beat his child. We were witnesses and we need to fill out a statement since we're a little too busy to go to the trial," Leo answered, setting his eyes back to the papers in front of him.

"Okay. Scoot over," Piper said, grabbing her own chair and wheeling it to the space that Leo had left her. Adam walked into the office.

"Leo, Piper! We just got a call from some neighbors of Prue's," Adam said. He knew of all of their family members, and went on a first name basis.

"What's wrong?" Piper said, worry creasing her forehead. Leo also looked up. Adam took a deep breath.

"Prue's house is on fire."

* * *

**How was the chapter? Please review! And once again, sorry for the long update. MY DAD CAME HOME FROM CALIFORNIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He's been there for a whole YEAR!) Hurray! Sorry. I'll update as soon as I can! Buh-Bye!  
_Leolicious_**


	3. Fire, Questions, and Breaks

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, so why not just say it for me?**

**Here's the chapter! Where are my reviews?**

* * *

Siren's were wailing as Piper, Leo gripping the seat, sped to the all too familiar white house that she had had so many good memories in. The one that from five blocks away, you could already see the flames eating up the house. Her second home.

"Piper, slow down," Leo said in fear. When they were only at the end of the street, she could already hear Kassidy screaming. Piper parked her car, and without waiting for her husband, Piper took off for the house. As she made her way through bystanders and smoke and firefighters, she finally saw her sister Phoebe. And Kassidy and Andy. But no Prue.

"Phoebe!!!!!!" Piper screamed above the rucus. Phoebe rushed over.

"She's still inside!" Phoebe sobbed, except it sounded like "shstins"

"Phoebe slow down!" Piper said. Phoebe wiped away her tears.

"Piper, Prue's still inside. They don't think they'll be able to save her!" Phoebe wailed, but this time she understood. Her eyes widened as her knees buckled. Her body fell into somebody's open arms. She whipped around to see her husband.

"I'll go see what I can do," Leo said, and emersed himself into the crowd. She looked around for Phoebe, Kassidy and Andy, and found them. Little Kassidy had her red face shrouded in her father's pant leg, who was holding back tears of his own. Piper shouldered her way through the people over to her family. Andy looked over. She could see the redness in his eyes and the glossy look they get when they're about to burst. Piper pulled her brother-in-law into a hug as he wept into her uniform, and she wept into his pajamas. As the sun made its way up into the sky, the lives of the Halliwell family looked like it was about to take a turn for the worst. As Kassidy's cat picked its way over to her, coughing and meowing and covered in debris, Kassidy released her grip on Andy and ran for Gigi. The only one that wasn't saved was Prue.

"The fire's dying down," Phoebe whispered hoarsly into Piper and Andy's ears. As the flames were demolished, Piper turned her head toward the scorched house. Behind the piles of the once elegant house, she saw a head. The head moved through the smoking piles, the person emerged from the dead home and it was...Prue.

* * *

After Prue had told her story, Piper and Leo piled Prue, Andy and Kassidy into their cop car and waved goodbye to Phoebe, who was leaving in her own car to Piper and Leo's house. Leo was going to drive them to their house, and Phoebe was going to spend the day with them while Piper and Leo were at work. Then they were going to have a big family dinner, including Jason, and pretend the fire never happened.

"Prue, there's food in the fridge and I'll be home at around 5-ish, so you don't have to wait that long," Piper said, even though they still had to wait 7 hours.

"Piper, I'll be fine," Prue replied. Piper had been talking no-stop since Prue had finished telling them how she had gotten out of the fire.

"Well, I don't want you three to be uncomfortable at my house!" Piper exclaimed.

"She's just worrying. That's what she does best," Leo explained. Piper glared at him.

"Wait, scratch that," Piper smiles, "she's obsessing." Piper slaps his arm.

"That hurt," Leo looked over at her. They pulled into their driveway and Prue, Kassidy, and Andy hopped out.

"Okay sugar plum, I'll see you soon," Piper said, directed toward Kassidy. "Bye honey, bye Andy." Piper then pulled her head back into the car and rolled up her window. As Leo called the station to see if they should do anything while they're out, Piper settled into her seat and watched Andy, Prue, and Kassidy walk into the victorian manor.

"Looks like we're going to be patrolling the highway today," Leo said as he clapped his cell shut. Piper nodded and leaned back into her seat. "Honey, are you okay?" Piper nodded and closed her eyes.

"Where should we start, Killer Corner?" Piper asked, referring to a bend in the highway. She opened her chocolate brown eyes, to look over at him.

"Sure," Leo said, pulling out of their driveway and headed south toward Killer Corner. Piper closed her eyes again, and felt slumber drifting in on her.

* * *

"Piper, wake up," Leo said, slightly shaking her arm. She had fallen asleep about 5 minutes after they had left Prue's old house.

"What?" Piper asked, still half asleep. She fluttered her eyes open to see her husband looking down on her in concern.

"We're at Killer Corner," he said, and suddenly she jolted awake.

"We are!?" she asked. Leo nodded.

"Honey, are you okay?" Leo asked, this time, instead of concerned, worried.

"I'm just so tired. All the time now, I've tryed going to the doctor, but she says nothing's wrong with me," Piper replyed, sighing. Leo leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to call an officer and have them drive you home. I'll see what I can do to give you a small sabbatical," Leo said in concern. Piper smiled in thanks. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"While I'm doing this, I want you to get some rest, honey. You're worrying me," Leo commanded. Piper did as she was told and closed her eyes. She was asleep the moment she saw darkness.

* * *

"So, Piper is it?" the officer, Nate, asked. Piper nodded.

"So I heard you and Leo are the top dogs on the SFPD. Am I right?" he asked. Piper nodded again.

"Not to sound nosy, but Nate do you have a girlfriend?" Piper asked.

"Why, do you wanna date?" Nate teased. Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Nah. I ended my last relationship last week. Her name was Vivian. Mean girl she was," Nate said, more talking to himself than anyone.

"Oh," Piper replyed. As she said this, Nate pulled into her driveway and parked the car. Piper hopped out, said thanks and goodbye, then walked to her front door and unlocked it.

"Hello?" Piper called. She heard pounding feet and then Kassidy skidding around the corner in her socks.

"Slow down sugar plum," Piper said, opening her arms for the little girl.

"Hey Kass, give Aunty Piper a break," Phoebe said as she came in, bowl of batter in one hand, other hand stirring the batter with a wooden spoon.

"Okay Aunty Peebe," Kassidy said and bounded off into the living room.

"Hey honey," Phoebe said. "Just let me put this batter down." Phoebe set the bowl down on a side table and hugged Piper.

"Hi, where's Prue?" Piper asked.

"Upstairs taking a bath," Phoebe explained. "Come help me with these cookies." Phoebe and Piper walked into the kitchen. Phoebe knew her sister was stressed, and also knew cooking would help ease it. Phoebe was just about done with the cookies, all she had to do was roll them in powdered sugar and put them in the oven.

"So why aren't you at work?" Phoebe asked, taking a small amount of the batter and rolling it in the sugar.

"I'm going to take some time off," Piper explained. Phoebe, knowing that Piper loved her job, knew something was wrong.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked, setting the cookies aside.

"I'm just tired...a lot lately. I'll be okay soon," Piper told her.

"What has the doctor said?"

"Nothing is wrong. She says that I just need to keep working and it will go away."

"Have you taken," Phoebe said, lowering her voice, "a pregnancy test?"

"Yes," Piper said. Phoebe drew in a sharp breath.

"And?" she said. Piper sighed and thought for a moment.

"It was..."

* * *

**What did the pregnancy test say??? Please review and so sorry for the long wait. Had real trouble with this one. I'll try to have a new chapter out soon, since school's out (WOOT!) I'll have more time. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! WHERE ARE ALL OF THEM!?**

**_Pip Pip Halliwell_**


	4. Tears, Thanks, and Hugs

**Disclaimer: Charmed's not mine, yada yada yada yada!**

**Thanks to the people that reviewed. Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

"It was...?" Phoebe asked, since Piper paused.

"It was unreadable. The doctor couldn't make anything out, but all my symptoms were pointing toward positive. Everything was blurry and the doctor couldn't do anything about it," Piper rushed. Phoebe let out her breath.

"Have you told Leo that you guys may be having a baby?" Phoebe asked. Piper shook her head.

"I don't want him to get excited or shocked. I'll tell him when I know for sure," Piper explained. Piper started crying.

"Honey?" Phoebe asked. She hugged, her squeezing her tightly.

"What if it's positive?" Piper sobbed into her shoulder. Phoebe herself started to cry, but only a little.

"Then you'll get through it. And I'll help," Phoebe told her, hoping it was helping. Piper nodded into her then let go and grabbed the cookies.

"We should probably finish these so we can make whatever," Piper sniffled. Phoebe smiled sadly and once again started rolling cookies in sugar.

* * *

"Thanks Adam," Leo said and hung up the phone. He had just finished telling Adam that Piper was taking a short sabbatical. Piper had left about 15 minutes ago with the new officer Nate. He better not be doing anything her, Leo thought. As Leo watched the road, he had no idea that there was a car speeding down the road. Toward him...

* * *

**This is a total short chapter and I'm getting better at the longer chapters, but this seemed like the perfect cliffhanger, and I had to take the oppotunity. Plus, I gave you a chapter yesterday so here's a small little filler. Anyway, please review, and once again thanks to all me reviewers.**

**_Pip Pip Halliwell_**


	5. Crash!

**Disclaimer: Charmed and none of its characters are mine. They are all Brad Kern's and Aaron Spelling's. If they were mine, Charmed would not be so screwed up. (Like Piper and Leo being split, Christy, Vaya Con Leo, and of course, sorry to all you Cole fans Cole.)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Strizzy: Thanks. Not many people reviewed, so I'm so glad you did. Thank you so much and I'm glad you like the story.**

* * *

Leo leaned back in his seat watching the road, and that's when he heard the car, zooming toward him. Thinking fast, Leo quickly started the engine, but before he could pull out of the space, a car rushed toward the policeman, knocking Leo Wyatt out cold.

* * *

Piper put the tray of cookies on the table and turned around rather quickly and collapsed. Phoebe rushed over, worried that her sister had gotten hurt.

"Ok, it's time to go back to the hospital, missy," Phoebe said. Piper stood up slowly, careful not to collapse again. Phoebe grabbed the tray of cookies Piper was going to grab.

"I guess your right," Piper muttered.

"What's going on?" Prue asked, walking in on the conersation.

"Piper is going to the hospital," Phoebe answered, snatching her purse from the counter.

"Why?" Prue questioned worriedly. She paced up to Piper.

"She just collapsed," Phoebe said curtly.

"You WHAT!?" Prue said harshly. Piper sighed.

"So, I'm taking her to the hospital. Won't be long," Phoebe explained. Prue thought for a second.

"Let's leave Kassidy with Andy. I'm going with you," Prue answered. Prue went to tell Andy and Phoebe went to tell Kassi the plan. Piper went to sit in the car.

Phoebe said, "Let's go." As Prue got in and they zoomed to the hospital, they had no idea that Leo was being rushed to the hospital as well.

* * *

"Hello?" Kassidy said into the phone.

"Hello, is Mrs. Piper Halliwell-Wyatt there?" asked the lady on the other line.

"May I ask who this is?" Kassi asked.

"Bekky Porter from San Francisco Memorial Hospital," Bekky said.

"No, my mom and aunt to her to the hospital," Kassi told Bekky.

"Is there an adult home, honey?" asked Bekky.

"Yes, my daddy," the 5 yr old said.

"Can I speak to him?" the lady asked. Kassi thought about, while holding her hand over the speaker.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kassi screamed so loud that you'd think somebody was dying. Andy bounded in, worry etched on his face.

"Sprinkle, what happened?" Andy asked.

"There is a lady on the phone from SFMH and she's looking for Auntie Piper, and when I said she wasn't here, the lady asked for you," Kassi explained. Andy took the phone from Kassidy and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Andy asked.

"Your brother in law, Leo Wyatt, has gotten into a car accident, getting the following inguries: a 6 stich cut along his stomach, a broken arm, 2 broken ribs, a major concussion, a twelve stich cut along the left side of his face, and the usual cuts and bruises," Bekky told Andy.

"I'll con-"

"Hold on sir," Bekky said. Andy could hear through her hand.

"Hello, Ms. Halliwell. There is a spot open with Dr. Kirt, in 10 minutes. If you could just fill out this paperwork, it would help him out so much," Ms. Porter said. Andy, suddenly realizing what had just happened, anxiously awaited the woman to come back.

"Yes?" she said, coming back.

"One of the women you just talked to, one of them is Leo's wife!"

* * *

Piper sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. Looking down at the paperwork, she realized they were just questions about why she was here. Piper was about to start filling the papers out when she heard...

"Ms. Halliwell-Wyatt?" Ms. Porter called across the room. Piper walked up to the desk.

"Yes?" Piper asked.

"Your husband, Leo Wyatt, has gotten into a car accident, getting the following inguries: a 6 stich cut along his stomach, a broken arm, 2 broken ribs, a major concussion, a twelve stich cut along the left side of his face, and the usual cuts and bruises," Ms. Porter said to Piper.

Prue and Phoebe looked at each other, then Piper. They had been watching Piper, which meant they saw Piper turn around, look at them, then faint, knocking her head on the corner of the front desk.

* * *

**There you all are! Please review, because I will not update until I get a review.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	6. Explanations Galore

**Disclaimer: Loads of things aren't mine. Charmed is one of them.**

**Strizzy: You will find out if they are alright in this chapter. Thanks for the review. Glad you like the story!**

**piperloveleoalways: Thank you so much for the compliment and review. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Remember, I don't like strangers, so please review!**

_italics _**are ****flashbacks**

* * *

**_Last chapter_**

_"Your husband, Leo Wyatt, has gotten into a car accident, getting the following inguries: a 6 stich cut along his stomach, a broken arm, 2 broken ribs, a major concussion, a twelve stich cut along the left side of his face, and the usual cuts and bruises," Ms. Porter said to Piper._

_Prue and Phoebe looked at each other, then Piper. They had been watching Piper, which meant they saw Piper turn around, look at them, then faint, knocking her head on the corner of the front desk._

* * *

"Piper!" Phoebe and Prue said together and rushed over to their fallen sister.

"Someone get help!" Prue yelled. But nobody was moving. "HELP!" People looked but didn't care.

"Prue, go get help," Phoebe said, lifting Piper up into her arms. Prue looked reluctantly at Phoebe then raced away. Phoebe started to cry.

"Come on Piper, don't do this, please don't," Phoebe said hugging her sister close. A couple seconds later, Prue ran back with a man running with her.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Ronald Kirt," Dr. Kirt said.

"Just help our sister!" Prue said. Dr. Kirt looked taken aback, but then lifted Piper up over his shoulder. Whispers started to take over the room, like, 'Look at that Tony,' and 'Making such a big deal over something so small. She's probably fine,' and 'Disturbing the quiet,' and last 'I hope the family will be alright.' Dr. Kirt rushed Piper out of the room with her sisters in hot pursuit.

When they were finally in a hospital room, and Ronald Kirt was looking at Piper's head injury, Phoebe asked, "Will she be alright?" The air was filled with tension as they awaited Dr. Kirt's answer.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes to see a room of bright lights and white walls. Leo thought he was in heaven. A man in a white robe walked up to him.

"Hello Mr Wyatt, how are you feeling?" the man asked. Leo quickly shook his head and realized, he wasn't in heaven but in a hospital room and the man was a nurse.

"I'm fine," Leo tryed to say but his throat was too hoarse. The nurse handed him a tube with water in it that Leo was supposed to suck out. The man put the tube in his mouth and Leo pulled as much of the water out as he could.

"Thanks," Leo said, his voice still raspy. The man nodded.

"The doctor will be here in a moment," the man backed out of the room and was gone. A couple seconds later a woman walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cloy, and I'm just here to check up on you. Because of this horrible accident that has happened, you will definetely be taking time off from work. You have the following injuries. A 6 stich cut along your stomach, a broken arm, 2 broken ribs, a major concussion, a twelve stich cut along the left side of your face, and the usual cuts and bruises," the woman told him.

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked. Dr. Cloy sighed.

"We tryed getting a hold of her, but we couldn't. Apparentely, Prudence Trudeau and Phoebe Halliwell were rushing her, well, her," Dr. Cloy, who's first name was Tara, explained.

"Why were they rushing her here!?" Leo tryed to scream, but it just came out as a whisper.

"Honestly, I don't know," she told him. Leo tryed to get up, but he couldn't move.

"Mr. Wyatt, your wife is being tended by a doctor right now. She came, the receptionst told her about your accident, she fainted and knocked her head on the desk. He is checking to see if there are any internal blows to the skull, internal bleeding, etc. But I'm sure we'll be able to help her," Tara said. Leo's breath caught in his throat. Piper was hurt. It was HIS fault.

"I want to see her-"

"Mr. Wyatt, think about this."

"Now."

* * *

"She will be fine. There will just be a bruise on her head. I need to run a few more tests before I can send her home. If you'd kindly leave the room," Dr. Kirt said. Phoebe and Prue reluctantly left. As Dr. Kirt was checking some things, Piper slowly opened her eyes.

"What am I doing here?" Piper asked. Dr. Kirt turned around swiftly.

"Ms. Halliwell, how are you feeling? You took quite a fall, and quite a blow to your head. It's amazing how you didn't recieve any internal injuries," Dr, Kirt replyed, as he looked through some other tests.

"Where's my husband?" Piper demanded. Dr. Kirt wasn't paying any attention.

"This is quite strange..." Dr. Kirt muttered to himself.

"What is?" Piper asked.

"Ms. Halliwell, were you aware that you are pregnant?" he questioned her.

"I had a feeling..." Piper told him. Dr. Kirt broke into a smile.

"Congratulations!" he said.

"Piper, I think you have some explaining to do," Leo said. Piper turned around to see Leo, in a wheelchair, in the doorway.

* * *

"Could we have a minute?" Leo asked the doctor.

"Of course," Dr. Kirt said quietly, looked over at Piper, genuinely smiled an apoligetic smile and walked out to see other patients.

"Leo, let m-"

"Me first. How come you never told me? 'I had a feeling', that's what you said. Piper, we're married, we're supposed to tell each other these kinds of things! You said that there would be no secrets between us. I guess that was a lie," Leo said disgustedly.

"Let me explain myself before insulting me. I thought you wanted to be a father! It's not like I planned this to happen! And you go blaming me about lying. A baby takes two Leo! Two!" Piper screamed.

"I KNOW IT TAKES TWO TO MAKE A BABY PIPER!!!!!!! You are always telling me things I already know!" Leo exploded. Piper looked away scared.

"And you are always scaring me! How does that seem fair!? You have such a scary temper sometimes, that I'm not even sure if I'm safe with you!" Piper shreeked, tears cascading like currents down her cheeks.

"Tell me why you didn't tell me about your pregnancy. Now," Leo said menacingly.

"Because I wasn't sure!! Okay? Nobody was sure! I didn't want you to get your hopes up just to have them crushed!! Happy?" Piper yelled. She then got up and started to walk out, when Leo grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. His breath tickled her lips, making her face flushed and hot.

"Leo..." Piper whispered. And then he kissed her, a slow passionate kiss, a type they had not shared in a long time. He pulled away, their noses still touching, while Leo held her with his good arm around her waist. And then Leo cringed.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly. Leo nodded. Prue and Phoebe knocked on the door, and Piper went over to let them in. When they were in, Phoebe and Prue turned on her.

"Okay, I want to know what's strange now," Prue demanded. Phoebe gave Piper a very stern face.

"Well," Piper began, "I'm, uh, pregnant. I'm gonna have a baby."

"I'm gonna be an AUNT!?" Prue and Phoebe shreeked in unison. Piper nodded. Phoebe and Prue started jumping up and down in happiness.

"How far along?" Phoebe asked. At that moment Dr. Kirt walked in.

"About two and a half months," Dr. Kirt said. Prue smiled as Phoebe walked up to Piper and started talking to her stomach.

"Hi baby, it's your favorite Aunt Phoebe! When your ready to come out I'm gonna take you shopping and teach you all my little schemes I used when I was a kid, and then we'll go out to ice cream and have loads of fun," Phoebe babbled to Piper's stomach.

"I'm gonna go call Dad and Grams," Prue said, backing out of the room, Phoebe still rambling to her sister's stomach. Piper nodded and watched her go, then turned to Dr. Kirt.

"Um, when will Leo be out of the hospital?" she asked. Dr. Kirt thought.

"Probably in two or three days, depending on how he's doing," he answered. Piper nodded and took out her cell phone and dialed work.

"WHERE THE HELL IS LEO!!!!?" Adam screamed into the phone. Piper took a deep breath.

"Leo's gonna need sometime off from work," Piper told him. She could practically hear the steam radiating from his ears.

"I CAN'T LOSE MY BEST OFFICERS IN ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Adam yelled, furiously.

"Leo got into a car accident Adam. He _can't_ work," Piper explained.

"Is he alright?" Adam asked, worry for his friend evident.

"He's fine, just really beat up," Piper told Leo's best friend.

"Then I need you to come down here now," Adam said, getting back to buisness.

"I can't work either," Piper sighed. Adam, furious again for his small temper, blew up.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Adam bellowed.

"Because I can't let my baby get hurt. I'm pregnant Adam," Piper exclaimed. Adam's breath cut short.

"Congrats," Adam whispered, thinking about the time him and Leo had been wrestling in the mud like children at age 13. Now Leo was all grown up, like him, starting a family.

"I have to go Piper. Bye," Adam said, thinking that Leo would have no time for him after the baby was born. Adam hung up without another word from either of them. Adam hated the baby growing inside of Piper. The baby would be Leo's new best friend, and he would dust blowing away in the wind. Adam put his head down on the desk and let his feelings soar.

* * *

Piper closed her cell phone, curious of why Adam had hung up so abruptly.

"I have to go Leo. I'll see you later," Piper said, kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

"Thanks Dr. Kirt," Piper called back, and walked out to her sisters. Dr. Kirt and Leo just looked at each other, both thinking the same thing,

'That woman is so mysterious.'

* * *

**Ok, there's the chapter. So sorry for such the long wait. I really am. I've been brain dead for so long, I was having so much trouble and I know this chapter is crap, but it's the best I got right now. Please review. I hate strangers, remember, so don't read without the review. I'll try my best to get a new one out soon. Ciao!**

**_:COPhoebeP3:_**


	7. No Promises and Last Night on Earth

**Disclaimer: Charmed ain't mine. You should know that.**

**Ok, thanks to all those who reviewed. Wait, I don't think anybody reviewed. Oh well, I'm updating anyway. On with the chapter!!**

**This is set a couple months after Piper found out. She is 5 months pregnant. Prue and Andy have finally gotten an apartment for Kassidy and them. They just moved out. Phoebe and Jason broke up and she's now single.**

**You should listen to the songs first.  
1. No Promises by Shayne Ward  
2. Last Night on Earth by Delta Goodrem**

* * *

"Leo, stop!" Piper giggled, trying to get Leo to stop tickling her. The phone started ringing.

"Wanna let the answering machine get that?" Leo said. Piper smiled, thought.

"Nope," she said, pushing him off of her and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" she asked. He heard someone sigh.

"Is Leo there?" Adam said coldly. Piper, confused, since he had been harsh and cold to her ever since he found out she was pregnant, handed over the phone.

"Adam," Piper whispered. Leo nodded.

"Hey Adam," Leo said, still watching Piper closely. Piper stuck her tongue out at him.

"Leo, I got some bad news," he said.

"What is it?" Leo asked, worried.

"All police stations around the world have a new policie."

"Well, what is it?" Leo asked, irratated that he was beating around the bush.

"Well, umm, a couple, were both partners on the SLCPD. They were killed last night because they weren't paying attention. They were too worried about each other getting hurt that they didn't notice a criminal sneak up and stab them to death. Because of their ignorance, the HPD issued that intimate relationships with anyone on any police squad is banned. Man, I'm sorry."

"What?" Leo asked, his world crashing down around him. Piper looked at her husband, who's face had gone ghost white.

"I gotta go," Adam said, hanging up. Piper walked over to the radio. Turned it on.

"This is Shayne Ward with No Promises."

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl._

Man, this sucks, Leo thought. Life without Piper. It's impossible to think about. She's everything to me. I could never let go. Life without her would be like life without air.

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper asked, sitting back right next to him. Her stomach was slowing her down these days.

_Here tonight_

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love._

"Piper, we need to talk. Adam says that the HPD has issued a new policie."

_Everytime you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, girl._

"Well, what's the new rule?"

_I just need you you to know girl._

"Relationships in a squad is forbidden."

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

"What?" Piper yelled, Heidi, who had finally come to visit, scurried away from the sudden noise.

_I don't want to run away, I want to stay forever, thru Time and Time..  
No promises_

"You're joking right?" Piper asked, tears starting to spill. Leo shook his head. Piper could tell he wasn't. Leo tryed to hug her, but she pulled away.

_I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone  
No Promises_

"This-This isn't supposed to happen like this. We-we're supposed to have a baby together, and take care of her and and and-" Piper tryed.

_Baby now I need to hold you tight  
Now and forever my love_

"We're gonna get through this. Together," Leo muttered, taking her in his arms. Piper, accepting him, leaned into him, or tryed to.

_No promises_

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises._

"I c-c-can't let go. Not like this," Piper sobbed, squeezing his jacket.

_Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms_

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,_

"What are we gonna do?" Piper asked, calming down a bit. Leo shook his head.

_No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms  
Here tonight._

The phone rang again.

"I'll get it," Leo said softly. He got up. "Hello?"

"Leo a couple of the guys and me are going down to the park to play some football for fun. Wanna come?" Adam asked.

"Sorry, I can't. Piper needs me right now," Leo said, walking into another room.

"It's always Piper isn't it?" Adam said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, totally confused.

"What's gonna happen after that baby's born, huh? Our friendship is already going down the toilet as it is, but it's gonna be destroyed if they keep you from hanging out with your friends."

"Well, your the one who just dropped the news that me and Piper can't be together anymore! What am I supposed to say. 'Sorry, honey. Football's more important than us'?" Leo yelled.

"How about, 'I need some time to hang out with my friends'?" Adam yelled back.

"No wonder you're so bitter. I can't leave her right now. She needs me," Leo said, and if looks could kill, and if he was looking at Adam, Adam would be dust. Leo hung up and walked back into the bedroom.

"That was My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. Give it up for Delta Goodrem with Last Night on Earth."

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times _

"Hey honey," Leo said, lying down next to her.

_It's never enough  
No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love _

"I love you," Piper whispered. Leo nodded and whispered it back.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first _

**Flashback**

**_"Leo!!!" a 17 year old Piper screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Leo burst out of the house, bare feet, pajamas and messed up hair._**

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth _

_**"We're gonna get through this. Together," Leo mumbled. Piper breathed in his scent and trusted him.**_

_**"I love you," Piper muttered.**_

_**"I love you too."**_

That was the first time they had said 'I love you.' Piper looked over at a picture of Piper and Leo at the fair. Leo was feeding Piper cotton candy.

_Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear _

Leo touched her arm and she shivered slightly from the sudden touch. Heidi cautiously walked in and jumped up onto the bed. She curled up at their feet. For, she may not know it, it could be the last time.

_Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here _

"Leo, I thought you said forever."

"I did. And I meant it. I still mean it," Leo said, trying to help her. Heal her. Make sure she wasn't afraid.

_It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love _

"But, our love isn't enough right now. We need a miracle," Piper said.

"If a miracle's what we need then we'll get it."

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die _

"I don't want tomorrow to come," Piper sniffled.

"We'll make it through Piper. We always have," Leo challenged Piper's self doubt.

"I hope."

_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth _

Piper slowly closed her eyes, letting sleep take away her worries. Leo just lay there, watching making sure it wasn't a dream and if he let go she'd disappear.

_It's never enough  
No it's never enough  
(it's never enough)  
Oohh _

**Flashback**

**_"What if it's not enough?" a 21 year old Piper asked._**

**_"It will be. Nothing can stop us from being together. Not my parents, not anybody," Leo countered._**

**_"We're gonna get through this. Together," Leo said._**

_The afterglow  
The horizon line _

_**"How can you be so sure?"**_

_**"'If darkness falls, will you still love me?"**_

_**"Always."**_

_The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine_

_**"That's how I know."**  
__  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine I ask_

Leo slipped Piper under the covers. He got himself in and just lay there, with his eyes closed, listening to the music still playing in the background.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die _

"I love you Piper. Always," Leo said. And then he fell into a nightmare-filled sleep.

_And if tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm watching!! i-/ Joking! Just review or else. No update until two reviews come my way. So all of you, review!!**

**_Ciao!!! COPhoebeP3_**


	8. Is that anyway

**Disclaimer: The WB owns Charmed. I am just a fan. Geez, I sound like a robot...**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

* * *

Piper woke up to a nausous feeling and sped to the bathroom. Heidi, feeling the sudden movement on the bed jumped off and padded to where Piper was kneeling over the toilet, puking out the remains, of well, dinner, which wasn't much. 

"I thought morning sickness was only the first trimester," Piper complained, muttering incoherantly afterwords. Heidi pushed her nose into the palm of Piper's hand, trying to make her feel better. Piper tryed to smile, but it was interupted by the need to throw up. A couple minutes later, Piper and Heidi left the bathroom to try to catch a few more winks in bed. Piper lyed back down to sleep.

"You know it's not good to leave your husband in bed alone. You might scare him," a voice said. Piper turned around. Leo had his eyes open and was staring right at her.

"How long have you been awake?" Piper questioned.

"Maybe an hour or so," Leo answered, smiling. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Watching people is a bad habit Leo," Piper told him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I like my bad habit. I'm not gonna work on it," Leo said.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that," said Piper, getting up and leaving him to himself.

"Hey, wait!" Leo called after her. Piper smiled to herself. Leo started to get up. Then started chasing after her.

"Not fair not fair! I'm pregnant, I can't run!" Piper screamed as Leo started gaining on her. She was barely jogging. More like speed walking.

"I've caught you, and now you are mine," Leo said, wrapping his arms around her waist. And then the phone rang.

"You'll go get that," Piper said sweetly, patting him on the chest and then walking to the couch to relax. Leo grumbled all the way to the phone.

"Hello?" he said irratated. He heard a huff.

"Is that anyway to speak to your girlfriend?" someone said. Leo gasped. Oh no.

* * *

**GIRLFRIEND!? It'll explain next chapter. Is Leo cheating on Piper? Find out in the next episode of...BADGE-OF-LOVE!!!!!!! Please review!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	9. I'm Done

**Disclaimer: The WB owns Charmed. I am just a fan. Geez, I sound like a robot...**

**_piperleoforever21_: No joke. Sad I know, but, I have plans. Doesn't mean he's cheating does it? Hope you liked the chapter!**

**_PiperandLeoFan101_: You hit it right on the dot, but...Ok, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**

**_Strizzy_: How are you confused? Well if it has anything to do with the woman, you'll find out this chapter.**

**_piperloveleoalways_: You're sadly mistaken my friend. But, you'll find out who she is next chapter. Hope you liked the last one!**

**_Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon_: Hold your horses, I'm updating. Here's the chapter.**

**I'm sorry all my reviewers but this story is quickly coming to a close. Another couple of chapters. And the chapter has a lot of language, bad language. This is why it is rated M.**

* * *

"Victoria, how are you? Haven't seen you since..." Leo asked, really nervous.

"Since I moved? Well, I'm back," the woman, obviously Victoria said.

"Leo, who is that?" Piper called from the living room.

"Umm, it's for you!" Leo yelled to her, walking in and giving her the phone.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said quickly and speed walked away.

"Hello?" Piper asked. There was a huff.

"Who's this? Where did Leo go?" the she voice said hautily** (AN: I think that's the way you spell it...not the best speller. And hello? Only 12 here!)**.

"This is his wife, Piper. Who the hell is this?" Piper said.

"This is his girlfriend, Victoria. And what do you mean wife?" Victoria started screaming.

"LEO!!!!!!" Piper shreeked. Leo ran in with a dripping wet body.

"Piper, I told you I was in the shower," he said, knowing it was coming.

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES SHE MEAN GIRLFRIEND!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Piper screamed, making Leo wince.

"Umm...we were dating when I was 14, and she moved, but we never really broke up..." Leo said, choosing his words carefully. Didn't work out the way he planned.

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE STILL DATING SOMEONE FROM HIGHSCHOOL??????" Piper asked, still yelling.

"Hello, still here!?" Victoria yelled through the phone.

"Not exactly," Leo said. Piper's face was red. She pressed a button and Victoria was on speaker phone.

"Look, bitch, stay away from my boyfriend. Leo still likes me, right Leo?" Victoria said. Piper's mouth dropped open.

"No...no Piper, I don't. You believe me?" Leo said, growing all sweaty.

"LOOK LADY, THIS IS MY HUSBAND, SO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM, YOU-"

"Piper, don't finish that sentence," Leo said. Leo's hands were getting all sweaty, hands still clutching the towel. He accidentely dropped the towel. Big mistake.

"AND NOW YOUR TRYING TO WOO ME IN BED WHILE I'M PREGNANT YOU-"

"WHAT!? PREGNANT!? YOU GOT THAT SLUT PREGNANT!?!?!? THAT SHOULD BE MY BABY!" Victoria shreeked. Leo was struggling with the towel, all the while listening to the screaming conversation.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! YOU CAN KEEP YOUR FUCKIN' JOB, AND YOUR FUCKIN' GIRLFRIEND, BUT I'M DONE!!" Piper screamed. Leo's face turned to horror.

"Piper, please," Leo pleaded.

"I guess it wasn't forever. I guess we aren't going to make it. Together," Piper said coldly. She stalked into their room...I mean his room and slammed the door.

* * *

**So Piper wants to back out of the marriage because of Victoria. Leo made a bad move. I know this was a short chapter, and I know the wait was horribley long. And I'm sorry about that. But this was the perfect stopping place. Will Piper change her mind? Or will she stick to her word? Will she find someone else? Or will she decide to stay single at her sister's? Find out in the next episode of BADGE-OF-LOVE!!!!!! Please review. I want 5.**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


	10. The End

**Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. Neither is Highschool Musical 2.**

**Yes, there is going to be a song from HSM2. I got bored and that is why I did not wait for 5 reviews. Doesn't mean I still don't want them. Thank you to my THREE reviewers. I think you guys don't like my story no more. :( How sad.**

**_leonpiper4evr _- I'm glad you love my story. Makes me feel special.**

**_piperleoforever21_ - Ok well, you'll have to see. I think this might be the last chapter. I hope I updated soon enough. Sadly, Leo made a huge mistake. Most of the stuff was hormones, but part of it was truly Piper. And it isn't Leo's fault, but Leo should have just hung up. He didn't. Piper is pregnant, and he made the mistake of messing with hormones. Hope you like the chapter!**

**_ausrox101 _- Thanks for the review. I know, sad. Hope you like the finale!**

**Song is _Gotta Go My Own Way_ by _Gabriella Montez/Vanessa Ann Hudgens_**

**I thought it fit. Piper has calmed down now. In this chapter, Piper is actually singing the song. So is Leo. A little bit of the song doesn't fit, but we'll let that slide.**

* * *

After Leo hung up the phone, he bolted into his bedroom to find Piper packing, also talking on her cell.

"Thanks Pheebs. Means a lot," she said and hung up. She turned around.

"Leo," she said, and continued packing.

"Piper, think about this. What about our baby?" Leo asked, walking up to her.

"My baby. Not your baby, not our baby, my baby," Piper said, continuing to pack. Leo sighed.

"Why are you doing this to me? It can't only be about Victoria. You're hiding something from me. What is it?" Leo asked. Piper took a deep breath.

**_"I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged"_**

Leo looked at Piper questioningly. Was she serious? Because just last night she had said she loved him. It was just hormones. It had to be right? Maybe she had been hiding it for weeks...or maybe it was all just some practical joke? It had to be.

**_"It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away"_**

No, Piper wasn't serious. She was just trying to get back at him for being a dumbass.

"Are you really doing this?" Leo asked.

**_"Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away"_**

Right, so, she doesn't want to, but she does? Does she really think that this is for the best? Does she really get let down so much that she's sick of it? Him? These thoughts were going through his mind. He couldn't find ways to speak them though.

**_"I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away"_**

She was leaving. And Leo couldn't do anything. Not a thing. But did Piper really think that's what was for the best? Best for her? The baby? Leo finally found his tongue and spoke.

_"What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?"_

He was really making her cry. She couldn't take it. It was taking all her strength to leave him, get rid of him, be able to keep her job and her sanity, leaving behind the love of her life was hard enough as it is, but having him try to stop her?

**_"What about trust?"  
_**  
_"You know I never wanted to hurt you"_

He thinks that just saying something is going to stop me? I trusted him and he never told me? Anything about this other girl in highschool? He could have given me a clue, and he never meant to hurt me? He thought that I would never find out?

**_"And what about me?"_**

_"What am I supposed to do?"_

NO! You were supposed to tell me! Tell me that I was the one, that even if she ever did come back you would have eyes for only one girl. Me. Yet you decided to hide things, lie to me. Really, how am supposed to handle this? Piper thought to herself.

**_"I gotta leave but I'll miss you"  
_**  
_"I'll miss you"_

**_"So  
I've got to move on and be who I am"_**

_"Why do you have to go?"_

_**"I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand"**_

_"Tried to understand"_

**_"We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now"_**

_"I want you to stay"_

**_"I gotta go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am"_**

_"What about us?"_

_**"I hope you understand  
I just don't belong here"**_

_"I'm trying to understand"_

**_"We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away"_**

That was all there was to it. Piper was leaving. Leo knew this. He tried to stop her. She was stubborn and had her mind made up.

"It's not meant to be," Piper said.

"Okay," Leo said, gulping down tears that were welling in his, not eyes, but throat.

"Since I'm the one moving out, I'm going to have to get settled in Phoebe's place, so could you pick up the paperwork? For the divorce?" she asked. Leo nodded, knowing that if there was a way out of this, he would find it.

"Oh, and could you also, after the divorce of course, give the house to Prue, since it is my family's house, been in my family for generations, and I can't give it up," Piper said. She sure was asking a lot, but she did have a point. It had been in her family for generations. He shouldn't break it. Leo nodded.

"Thanks."

"I have rights to our-"

"My," Piper corrected.

"It's not yours Piper, it's ours, whether you like it or not. I have rights to see our child, and it is not yours but mine also," Leo said, getting irratated. Wasn't losing Piper enough?

"Fine. But I will have custody of this baby. This child will live with me and Phoebe and Jason. I don't want to have to fight for it. I'm quitting the police force. I will have more time for this child," Piper said difiantly. It was true. She would. **(A.N: I know the grammar was wrong but most people say it like that. At least where I live.)**

"Okay. Whatever you say," Leo said through gritted teeth. All of a sudden, Piper doubled over in pain. There was a red spot on the light green carpet of the bedroom.

"Piper, are you okay?" Leo asked, suddenly concerned. Piper was moaning, crying, sobbing, screaming in pain. Leo had heard about this. Pre-mature babies. They sometimes didn't live. And this was not a good sign.

* * *

Piper was rushed into the corridors of the hallway. Being sped to the ER was not your usual cup of tea when it comes to having a baby. Leo had already called Piper's sisters, Prue having no idea about the divorce and Phoebe not speaking to him, but he had finally gotten through to her through Jason, who was speeding the family to the hospital this very minute. Would the baby survive? Leo asked himself, repeating it out loud.

"Will the baby survive?"

"There's a possibility, but the chances are very slim. The baby isn't fully developed yet, and, if it does survive, it is going to be disformed or disabled. For life," the doctor said.

"Just save my baby," Leo pleaded. It was all he had left now. The doctor nodded. Leo was following them into the room when a woman stopped him.

"There shouldn't be anybody in the room except doctors. I'm sorry but you will have to wait for your wife out in the waiting room." And she closed the door. Leo slammed his fist against the far wall and walked into the room where the family was waiting.

"Is she okay Leo?" Prue asked as soon as she saw him. Leo shrugged and sat down as Phoebe whispered to Kassi, hoping to keep her mind off of her aunt. Andy was hugging Prue, Phoebe was hugging Kassi on her lap and Jason was hugging Phoebe and Kassi, who was playing with a Barbie doll. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Who is the husband?" the doctor asked. Nobody raised their hand. But Prue was pointing to Leo.

"All right, who is family?" he asked again. Everyone except Leo and Jason raised their hands.

"Who's immediate family?" Prue and Phoebe were the only ones holding their hands up.

"All right, one visitor at a time." They looked at Leo and he got up. He walked into the room. Piper was lying there with tubes and IVs hooked up to her and machines surrounding her, and in her arms was a baby boy...without a leg, and on his right hand his fingers were stuck to his palm. But he was so precious, so tiny, and so...his.

"Hey Piper," Leo said walking up. She looked up, smiling.

"Look at him! Look at Lucas Matthew Halliwell!" Piper said, rather tired. Leo smiled. His baby was alive.

"You named him already?" he asked. Piper nodded, yawned and blinked.

"It just came to me. I thought it was perfect," Piper yawned and closed her eyes. Leo nodded. It was. He took the baby from Piper and looked at him. He looked just like Piper, except for the aqua eyes, and the fact he was a boy. He walked out, bringing Lucas with him. Everybody's eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe gasped. "The poor sweet little thing. He's so precious!" Prue was breath taken.

"He's beautiful! He's so much like Piper," Prue said. Lucas opened his eyes.

"And look at his beautiful eyes," Phoebe sighed. Lucas was the perfect baby. The breath-taking light turquoise eyes were making everyone admire them, as people had with Leo when he was a baby.

"What's his name?" Andy asked, coming over.

"Lucas Matthew Halliwell," Leo smiled.

"He's gorgeous," Phoebe breathed. "Congratulations!" Leo handed him over to Phoebe, who looked at him admiringly. Kassi came up.

"Uncle Leo? Can I hold the baby?" she asked. Leo thought.

"If you sit down. Come on," Leo said. Phoebe handed Lucas to Prue, kissed his right hand and gave the baby back to Leo who, after Kassi was sitting down, placed the baby into the eager arms of Kassidy. She smiled. Leo smiled. For this could be the last time for a long time.

* * *

Piper signed her name on the divorce papers, hearing the one year old Luke cry. It had been a year since Luke had came into her life. She had lived a while with Phoebe then found an apartment in the same complex in her price range had bought the apartment. She got the money from Leo every month, but she hadn't seen him since the day at the hospital. He was probably afraid.

She got up and went over to the baby. His legs were immobile, and he had lukemia. Lucas stared up at her through the eyes that reminded her so much of him. She picked him up and brought him to the kitchen to get him some applesauce. She set him in the highchair and went to the refrigerator. The doorbell rang. She got the applesauce.

"Coming!" she yelled, setting it down on the table. She walked to the front door and opened it. A man stood before her. She gasped.

"Leo."

* * *

**No, the chapter has come. This is the end. I'm going to do a sequel. May be the next story I write, could be the one after that, but it will be sometime this year. Or the beginning of next. Like my cliffie? Please review for my last chapter, even if you aren't a member, review. It will make me do a sequel faster. Plus it makes my day! Hope you liked the story!**

**_COPhoebeP3_**


End file.
